


dragons curse

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: the sides get turned into dragons
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	dragons curse

"Virgil! Roman!" Patton cried out, consern creeping more into his voice everytime his call went unanswered "Virgil!roman!"

"there's something on the ground up ahead-" Logan said, before he could finish, patton began spinning in the direction of the thing

"romans sword-" pattons voice caught in his throaght "he would never leave this"

"what on earth-" logan said, stoping a few feet ahead of were patton was, in front of him were two small creatures, both appearing to be unconscious "are those dragons?"

the first on had snow white scales over most of its body, with some red scales going from its shoulder across its chest. the membranes of its wings, were a shiny silver color, and it had, gold, scales around its forehead like a crown, there were also gold scales around each talon, like gold braclets and a few gold scales were on the tip of its tail. it had its wing protectively over the other dragon, making it difficult to see it

"logan-" patton said "why does that dragon look like-"

"roman" Logan finished, patton nelt down, and shifted the wing covering the other dragon

the other dragon, witch the two were almost positive was virgil, was midnight black on most of its body, but with patches of purple, wite scale coming off of them like the stching on his hoodie. Around his neck was a small necklace,wich had a amulet of Virgils stormcloud symbol on it "definitely Virgil" Patton said "what do we do logan?"

Logan paused before saying "I suppose the best we can do is take them back to the house and wait until they awaken"

virgil

I blinked, rolling over like I always did in the morning

but as I did, I hit something. Fully opening my eyes I saw that it was-

A giant pillow?

why the hell did we have a giant pillow? I would have to ask patton later, I turned around and jumped backwards

everything was HUGE, at least 10 times bigger than normal

"what is happening?'

"Virgil?" I hear romans voice, from next to me, I turned towards it, were I saw, a dragon blinking, it had red scales across is chest, like-

romans sash

"r-ro?"

"virgil!" he bounded onto me "I just woke up and-" he paused "we were both- like this"

"wait- I'm a dragon too?" roman nodded after slight hesitation "how in the world did-" I was interrupted by a clatter of a pan hitting the kitchen floor

"Pat" we both said

"um- how do we get down from here?" roman motioned, to the edge of the couch, not a far drop but at this size, it could still hurt us if we landed wrong

"um-" I grabbed a pillow with my claws, witch I now saw were midnight black, and tossed it onto the ground, I then hopped off and landed on the pillow, roman followed a second later, we both ran to the kitchen, were we saw, logan, sitting at the table, a book, that appeared to be on curses, open in front of him, patton was just putting a plate of eggs on the table when he saw us

"virge? roman?" roman nodded, flicking his gold tipped tail "aw, kiddos-" patton sat down on the floor, and roman bounded over two him, I followed a moment after, nuzzling my head under the hand that he extended

******************************************

narator

it had been two days since they had found Roman and Virgil, Logan was sitting in the kitchen, looking through his book of curses in hopes of finding a cure. He glanced over to the couch, Patton was streatched out on it, while the two little dragons that were Prinxiety were curled up together,in the armchair, both asleep

logan looked back to his book- that could be it- yes! that was it! he read the ingreidients

they had that one

had that one

they could get those two eisily

had that one

oh- that one could be a problem

******************************************

Virgil yawned, he rolled out from under Romans wing, and stretched his own. Roman moved next to him, opening his eyes with a yawn.

"morning you two!" they both looked up to see patton sitting on the couch, a peice of toast in his hand, Logan emerged from the kitchen, a book in one hand and a plate with three slices of toast in the other, he tossed two of the toasts to Roman and Virgil

"I may have found a cure" he said hesitantly, Roman chirped exitedly and Virgil made a almost purring noise

it was adorable

"however-" Logan continued "it needs a ingrediant that may be- dificult, to get"

"what is it?" Patton asked, moving his honey colored hair from his eyes

"a dragon witches scale"

********************************

"you ready to do this virge?" Roman said, stretching his wings

"as ill ever be". Virgil said with a sight, the tow turned back to patton and Logan

"well be outside if somthing goes wrong" patton said in a soft vice

Roman walked in first, Virgil following behind and blending into the shadows with his dark scales. Roman cried out "we demand that you lift your curse o us!

the dragon witch apeared, her form that of a huge, emeral green dragon "oh, poor sweet innocent Roman~" she cackled, whiping her tail towards Roman, and sending the tiny white dragon into the wall

"Roman!" Patton tried to run towards him, but was pulled back by Logan, not, however before she saw them

"well,well, well~" she laughed "you brought freinds! how lovely! I thought I would need to track these two down! but you ever so thoughfully brought them right to me~"

Roman struggled to his feet, he had origanally just been trying to stall so Virgil could get the scale and they would teleport out. But now Patton and Logan were in danger. "Dont touch them!" he flared his wings, and tried to hide the desperation in his voice.

"oh! how terrifying! my nemisis- threatening me when hes the size of a cat!"

Logan and Patton seemed frozen in place, Logan snaped out of it as she began chanting a spell, he wrapped his arms protectivly around Patton, as if trying to sheild him with his own body. Roman began running towards them. sudenly the green light signaling a spell surronded the dragon witch, it gathered into a beam of light wich hit the two sides, engulfing them n a blue light, Roman watched helplessly as his freinds cried out in pain, as their forms shrunk. transformations wouldnt be painfull, exept that this one was forced.

in less than a minute, the light faded and Logan and patton, their forms now that of a dragon, fell to the cave floor, logan still curled protectivly around Patton.

sudenly the huge dragon let out a yelp, a second later, Virgil ran from the shadows, a emerald scale clutched in his tail. he ran over and paut his talons on the two unconsios dragons, Roman ran over and did the same. Before the dragon witch knew what they were doing, they had teleported away.

once they were back in their house, they both just stared in silence at the two new dragons. Patton had sky blue scales and on his face there were white scales that looked like a heart, his cardigan was still arod his neck. logan had navy blue scales, exept for black scales around his eyes resembling glasses.

"that-" Virgil said with a sigh "was not part of the plan"

*********************************************************

patton gently tapped Logan with his wing "Logie~" he said "wake up"

"Patton?" Logan opened his eyes, jumping to his feet when he saw the blue dragon in front of him. he blinked, once his brain had calmed down enough to have a idea of what had happened he looked to Patton "did we-?"

"yeah" Patton ruffled his wings a bit "but Virge and Roman got all the ingridiants for the cure"

***********************************************************

Logan carefully poured the cure into four small bowls "once we take it, it will take a while to work, so I sugest we go to bed after taking it"

after taking the cure

Roman and Virgil curled up on Romans bed, wings wraped around each other

***********************************************************

"Roman" Roman opened his eyes, and saw Virgil. back in his human form. exept for one thing-

he still had his wings


End file.
